Princesspeachluver13
'Princesspeachluver13 '''is a MYMer since mid-MYM 3.0 By some, he is considered a troll, by others an OK guy and OK set maker. Basic Information General Background Princesspeachluver13, known as PPL13 among friends, truely named Chris, is a 14-year old boy living near Chicago, Illinois. He is relatively new at making movesets, and as such, isn't very experienced at making them. His interests include the Kingdom Hearts series, the Soulcalibur series, the Pokemon series, and the Smash Bros. series. He enjoys listening to music, drawing manga, and playing video games. He currently owns an N64, an Xbox, a PS2, a gamecube, a DS, and a Wii. He is ADD, and makes his spastic posts because of it. He considers himself spoiled, selfish, rude, and overall bitchy. But other people he knows think of him as a kind, caring, and animal loving boy with a sad life. In September 2008, his father passed away of heart problems. Because of this, he has developed depression and is overly shy and afraid to become ''too close to anyone due to the grief of losing a person. Music He enjoys pop music, and most artists associated with the genre. Some of his favorite artists are * Natasha Bedingfield * P!nk * Fergie * Katy Perry * Sara Barellies * Aly & AJ Smash Background Chris has been an avid fan of the series ever since Smash Bros. 64. He was overjoyed when he saw Princess Peach as a contender for Melee, and every day up to October 14, 2007, he had long awaited the Princess' return. Super Smash Bros. (64) Chris was never a real fan of Smash 64, due to the lack of female characters. His main was Kirby, since he didn't know that Samus was a woman. Being a fan of only Kirby and the Pokemon, he never got around to unlocking any other character than Jigglypuff. Mains # Kirby # Pikachu # Jigglypuff Super Smash Bros. Melee When he found out that Princess Peach had become a playable character in the 2nd installment of the Super Smash Bros. series, (he was more surprised to see a Smash Bros. 2 at all) He instantly tried to master Peach and Zelda, his two favorite characters in the game: Mains # Princess Peach # Princess Zelda # Kirby # Pikachu # Jigglypuff # Mewtwo Super Smash Bros. Brawl Chris had not been able to brawl anyone online, let alone use the WFC due to the fact that he had no Wi-Fi. After losing his father, ironically, he had gotten Wi-Fi just by getting faster internet. Chris found out after brawling online that he wasn't as good a brawler as he thought. Mains # Princess Peach # Princess Zelda # Kirby # Lucas # Ike # Lucario Future Installments Super Smash Bros. 4 Chris only has a few character expectations for the next Smash Bros. * More Characters * Inclusion of the Kingdom Hearts series * Princess Rosalina and Shadow Queen Otherwise, all he wants is less lag, more costumes, and a better storyline. In Make Your Move Make Your Move 3 Chris joined Make Your Move about halfway through the threads lifespan. And as such, he was not able to create many movesets. The movesets will be added at a later time, because he cannot remember them. Make Your Move 4 Chris joined Make Your Move 4 at about page 101, and was not up-to date on the goings-on of the thread. This time, however, Chris has been able to make a couple of movesets. * Zexion * Marluxia * Vexen At one time, PPL13 was working on a Vexen moveset with Jimnymebob, which was not going to be posted until a week before the contest was over.But due to Jimnymebob's busy lifestyle, PPL13 has posted the moveset himself. The moveset was called, "Best moveset you've made so far," and has given hope to the 14-year old boy that he may go somewhere in this contest after all. MYM 5 and Beyond Chris has planned on making movesets of the entire Organization XIII his main goal. During MYM 4, though, his laptop and PC unexpectedly malfunctioned, making it impossible for him to complete any more movesets. He plans on getting his laptop repaired, and promises to get at least 1 set in during MYM5. Disregard that - PPL has been permabanned from both SWF, and now, the MYM chat. There is no MYM5 and beyond for him. I'm not dead yet! (smirk2) Chris came back during MYM 6, only to post a single moveset, deciding that having a real life was a bit more important. He's taken on the new role of SixrchBattosai, using the name of one of his original characters. He is also known as The Original Character Guy. His movesets will only consist of Original Characters that he's thought of. He also will be making art for all of said characters. He has a picture ready for Skul and the BG is © peachkid90, one of Chris' closest online friends. Trivia * Chris' Smash name is coincidentally his real name. * Like SirKibble, the only character Chris has used in all 3 Smash Bros. games is not his primary main. * The first character Chris used in the whole series was Jigglypuff, the closest thing to a female character that he knew of. *Chris has been known to accidentally annoy Spadefox by unknowingly spamming. *The "13" at the end of Chris' first username represents the age at which he entered MYM, and his lucky number. *Out of all the current MYMers, PPL13 feels closest to SirKibble. *During one Goo Chain, Chris accidentally typed (GO), creating a fail meme. Category:MYMers